Mad Love
by Crazy Clown Girl
Summary: This is my own take on Mad Love. Harleen Quinzel is an intern at the infamous Arkham Asylum and meets The Joker.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde haired woman stared at the Gothic building in awe. In big Cryptic letters were the words _**Arkham Asylum for the Criminally **__**Insane**__. This is more of a prison than a mental hospital, _she thought walking past the guards and going inside.

In the main hallway stood a dark haired woman in a lab coat. "Harleen Quinzel, I'm Joan Leland your new boss," she said holding out her hand for her to shake. Harley smiled warmly at her. "Hi Joan. Call me Harley, everyone does." Joan led Harley through the hallway past the cells. "I'm surprised you wanted to intern here at Arkham of all places. Someone with your grades could have made their ticket anywhere." Harley looked at the nearby cells. "Well, I've always had an attraction for extreme personalities," she said glancing at Poison Ivy. She turned back to Joan. "They're more exciting, more challenging." Dr. Leland raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And more high profile?" Harley smirked and said, "You can't deny there's an element of glamour to these super criminals."

Joan stopped walking and turned to Harley. "I'll warn you right now," she said sternly. "These are hard core psychotics." Harley ignored her by looking around when she heard someone whistling. Joan continued saying, "If you're thinking about cashing in on them by writing a tell all book, think again." Harley continued to ignore her and followed the whistle to one of the cells.

A tall man stood inside leaning against a wall and Harley couldn't help but stare at him. He had pale white skin, dark green hair, and pitch black eyes with white dots for pupils._ He's the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen, _thought Harley. The man saw her staring and winked at her causing her to blush. Harley waved and smiled at him to which he smiled back.

At that exact moment Dr. Leland came up behind Harley. "Inmates like **him**," she said pointing a finger in his direction, "will eat a novice like you for breakfast." As she walked away he stuck his tongue out at her. Harley giggled at his childish manner and noticed the plaque next to the glass door. _**Real Name: Unkown, Alias: The Joker**_. She waved goodbye and hurried to catch up with Dr. Leland.

Joker stared after Harley smiling. _Finally! Someone with a sense of humor, _he thought. _And quite a looker too. _He remembered her shiny golden hair pulled back in a bun, her sparkling blue eyes, and her pouty red lips pulled back in a beautiful genuine smile. Two Face chuckled when he saw the look on Joker's face. "You thinking about the new shrink J?" Joker flipped him the finger and went to lay down on his bed, the same name playing over in his head. Harley.

* * *

Harley opened the door to her new office after having toured the whole asylum with Dr. Leland. The first thing she noticed was the vase on her desk with a single red rose. She picked it up and gave it a sniff. _I wonder who sent me this, _she thought smiling at the sweet gesture. She saw a card attached to the stem and read it blushing and grinning like crazy. _Come down and see me some time- J._


	2. Someone To Relate To

Joker was lying on his bed when Harley walked up to the door. "Care to tell me how this got in my office?" she said sternly pulling out the card from her coat pocket. Joker grinned deviously. "I put it there." Harley crossed her arms and replied, "I think the guards would like to know you've been out of your cell." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "If you _**really **_were going to tell, you already would have."

Suddenly he jumped to the foot of his bed making Harley stagger back. "You know sweets, I like what I've heard about you. Especially the name. Harleen Quinzel." Harley raised her eyebrow surprised he was so interested in her. "Rework it a bit, and you get Harley Quinn!" he said putting his fingers around his eyes like a mask. "Like the clown character Harlequin. I know. I've heard it before," she answered back bitterly. She was annoyed at hearing her old childhood nickname. Joker pressed his face against the glass and smiled innocently. "It's a name that puts a smile on my face." Harley rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "It makes me feel like I've got someone to relate to. Someone who might like to hear my _secrets._" Harley stopped in her tracks and smirked.

* * *

**_ Knock knock! _**"Come in." Harley walked in and waved at . "Hello Joan" she said taking a seat across from her. smiled. "Hello Harley. What's the matter?" Harley hesitated for a moment but a determined look settled on her face. "I'd like to hold private sessions with The Joker." gasped and her eyes bulged out. "Harley, I'm not sure you're ready for this. You barely started working here, and Joker enjoys toying with his doctors until they're driven insane." Harley sighed. " , I know how dangerous this is, but I have a really good feeling about this. At least give me a chance. Please?"

Joan considered her options. "Okay Harley, you may have sessions with The Joker." Harley grinned. "Thank you so much-" she started but interrupted her. "But on a few conditions." Harley nodded trying not to show her excitement. "One, guards will have to be posted outside the room. Two, in case Joker tries to harm you there will be a button hidden under the desk. The button will trigger an alarm and the guards will barge in and help you. Is that fine with you?" Harley smiled. "Yes, it's completely okay with me. Thank you Joan," she said standing up to leave. "Your welcome Harley. Take the rest of the day off to research about The Joker. Here's his file." She pulled open a cabinet and took out a folder. "You'll have him tomorrow before lunch hour. Goodbye Harley." Harley took the file and said goodbye.

* * *

Harley lived in a small apartment next to a costume and joke shop. She parked her car and walked to the front door pulling out the key from her bag. Harley flipped the light switch and was surprised to find a dozen roses in a crystal vase on her nightstand. Her sneaking suspicion was proven when she read the card attached. _Heard the good news. Can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow toots. Good luck- J. _Harley shook her head smiling ever so slightly. "One of these days that man is gonna get caught sneaking around and entering people's houses," she said to herself.

She sat down on the bed and took out the file Joan had given her. She opened it and pulled out a picture of The Joker. Harley couldn't help noticing how handsome and dangerous he looked in his trademark purple suit. She then read the various notes and diagnosis from his past doctors. One said; _Patient is extremely amused by the pain and misery of others and himself. Diagnosis: Sadomasochism. _Another read; _Patient is always changing moods from joyfulness to anger to boredom. Diagnosis: Bipolar 1. _On and on the notes went like that, but there was no real breakthrough. These were things everybody already knew.

Harley bit her lip. _What if I can't get him to talk? Then what? _But Harley remembered the note saying he couldn't wait for tomorrow. She smiled. Whatever made Joker interested in her might get him to talk. She could be the doctor who can finally cure him. She'll be famous all through Gotham! "Control yourself Harley! You're getting too far ahead," she warned herself. _Let's just see how tomorrow goes first, _she thought.

Harley got dressed in her pajamas and pulled the covers over her. She glanced at the roses again and got confused. _Why would Joker risk getting caught over me? _She thought about the roses and Joker and blushed. Harley was flattered he'd gone to all the trouble to talk to her. It was... actually kind of sweet. Freshly excited about their session tomorrow, she dreamed of nothing but him for the rest of the night.


	3. More Than Meets The Eye

Harley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She pressed the snooze button but it wouldn't work. She got fed up and threw it across the room and it broke apart. Harley took a quick shower and came out in a fuzzy pink bathrobe. She poured herself coffee and grabbed a doughnut. Suddenly she realized today was her appointment with The Joker!

Harley ran back to her room and threw open the closet. _What's something you wear to talk to a criminal genius? _ Finally she decided on a red blouse and a black pencil skirt with a black tie and stilettos. She also applied red lipstick, mascara, and black eye shadow, and also pulled her hair into a bun with some pins. She grabbed her glasses and purse and left for the asylum.

* * *

"Good morning Harley. How'd you sleep?" asked Dr. Leland as she walked in. Harley mentally blushed remembering her dreams. "I slept fine Joan. Um, where will the session take place?" She pointed to a thick metal door. "The guards will bring him in a few minutes. Good luck Harley." Harley smiled at her. "Thanks Joan." She walked to the door and opened it.

The room wasn't very spacious but not exactly small either. The walls were painted a very dull gray and the only furniture was a desk, chair, and a couch. Harley took a seat behind the desk and took out a journal and pen. _I hope this goes well, _she thought. Finally the door opened and the guards came in escorting Joker.

"Good morning Doc'. We brought the freak," said one of the guards. "Thank you, _**now **_**_ leave,_**" she replied coldly. Harley hated how they called him a freak. The guards shot her a confused look and left closing the door behind them.

Once they left Joker turned to her. "What was that all about?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I just don't think it's right to call someone who's mentally ill a freak." He grinned. "Even if that someone looks like a clown?" She looked at him shocked. "Of course! It's not like you chose to look like this. Besides, for a clown you're really handsome." Harley's eyes widened when she realized what she said. Joker bit back a giggle. "You think I'm handsome?"

She blushed scarlet and avoided his gaze. "Sorry, that was inappropriate." He gave her a genuine smile. "It's fine. You have no reason why you can't find me attractive. I'm flattered actually. And, can you keep a secret?" Harley looked up into his dark eyes and smiled. "Yeah." Joker looked around to make sure nobody was listening and leaned in. "You're not so bad yourself. In fact, besides the weed, you're the hottest dame here at Arkham." Harley got flustered and muttered an embarrassed thanks. "Can we um... start the session already?" Joker sat down on the couch and nodded. "Whenever you're ready Doc'."

"Do you mind if I ask you about your childhood?" A look of sadness and pain flashed on his face. He sighed deeply and turned away from Harley. "You know, my father used to beat me up pretty badly..." Harley couldn't hide her shock, "...Every time I got out of line- **BAM!**" Harley flinched. "Sometimes I'd be just sitting there doing nothing-**POW! **Pops tended to favor the grape you see." Harley really felt for him. _The poor guy, _she thought.

Suddenly Joker started smiling fondly which surprised her very much. "There was only one time I ever saw my Dad really happy. He took me to the circus when I was seven," he said standing up. Harley took joy in seeing him smiling and couldn't help smiling too. "I still remember the clowns running along, dropping their pants. **Hahahaha! ** My old man laughed so hard, I thought he'd bust a gut!" His eyes lit up with childlike mirth. "So the very next night I came up to meet him with his best Sunday pants around my ankles. Hi Dad! Look at me!" He dropped his pants and Harley tried to keep from laughing. "Zoop! I took a big pratfall and tore the crotch clean out of his pants!" They both burst into loud fits of laughter. Harley laughed so hard, tears ran down her face.

"And then he broke my nose."

The laughter ceased and Harley stared at him. "That's the downside of comedy," Joker said sadly. "You're always taking shots from folks who just don't get the joke. Like my dad. Or **Batman,**" he said seething with anger.

Harley kept staring at him with tears in her eyes and quietly said, "I'm so sorry." Joker's expression softened and he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. You're so much prettier when you smile." Harley managed a smile and he grinned. "See? Better already!"

At that moment the guards came back in. Harley checked her watch and frowned. "It looks like our session is over ," she said trying to regain her composure. "Next time maybe we can talk about you and Batman." Joker smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Doc'. It felt good to talk to you. I'll see you tomorrow." The guards led him out and Harley smiled dreamily. She gathered her things and left.

* * *

"How'd it go Harley?" Dr. Leland asked her during lunch. "Good." She glanced across the cafeteria where Joker sat with the other super criminals. "I think we're making good progress." Dr. Leland raised an eyebrow. "You are? What did he say?" Harley shook her head. "Sorry Joan, I'm not going to tell you. He confided in me and I don't want to break his trust." Joan nodded. "I understand. But can you at least tell me one thing you learned?" Harley turned to look at him again and she longed for him. "He's not just a super villain. There's more to him than meets the eye."

On the other side of the room Joker tried to sneak another look at Harley. "Will you cut that out J? We all know you're looking at your new shrink." Joker scoffed. "Yeah right! I'm just trying not to look at your face while I eat." Riddler, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow had to restrain Two-Face before he could lunge at the clown. "Why are you so infatuated with that young woman?" Scarecrow asked after the threats and laughter died down.

Joker thought about it for a while before he responded. "She's... special. Unlike anyone I ever met before. And not to mention extremely beautiful of course." All the men turned to look at her. "She's quite the knockout J, I'll give you that," said Two-Face. Everyone at the table agreed, even Mr. Freeze. Hatter quietly muttered, "She looks just like Alice."

Sadly not quietly enough. Joker glared daggers at the short man making him shrink back and everyone scoot away from him. "Hatty, I swear, if you touch her **I will rip your arms off with my bare hands and feed them to my hyenas!**" Hatter gulped. "I didn't mean anything by it, I promise!" He calmed down a little. "Good. Same goes for everyone of you pathetic losers." They all nodded fervently. "I gotta go. See you nobodies later." He got up from the table and left for the cells.

The villains looked at each other confused. "Joker hardly ever gets that aggressive with someone other that the bat. Why is he acting so peculiar?" asked Riddler. Two-Face, Hatter, and seemed to agree on something. "He's falling in love," the three said together. Everyone at the table did a spit take. "**FALLING IN LOVE?!**" they all screamed in surprise. Ivy stood up defiantly. "That sick bastard can't be in love! It's impossible!"

"As much as it may seem so Miss Ivy, it's not," said Mr. Freeze in his monotone voice. "He's right," said Two-Face. "We've all been in love. I had a fiancee, Freeze has a wife, and Hatter likes that Alice chick. We know what it it looks like to be in love. And you can't deny the look in his eyes." Everyone murmured in awe and agreement. Ivy looked at all of them in shock and disapproval. "If you idiots think the poor girl is nothing more than eye candy and a ticket outta Arkham to him, I'm leaving!" Two-Face mumbled," good riddance."

"So the clown can feel human emotions. I never thought he had it in him," said Riddler in disbelief. "I think it would be best if we don't mention this to Joker or I fear we won't be alive for much longer," said Scarecrow. "**Agreed,**" answered the group.


	4. Valentines Day Realization

Harley sat at her desk in her office. As she had been working at Arkham for a few weeks now she had decorated a bit. On the wall was her diploma from Gotham University majoring in Psychiatry. On the desk were a few pictures of her family and friends. She was bored out of her mind so she decided to occupy herself by reading a romance novel.

Suddenly she peered at her calendar and groaned. Today was the very much dreaded Valentine's Day. Harley had always hated Valentine's Day ever since she was a teenager ,and she doubted this year it would be any different from every other year. Harley had another session with The Joker scheduled in five minutes so she grabbed her clipboard and left her office.

As she walked through the corridor she felt her heart ache whenever she saw couples. Poison Ivy was flirting with Two-Face and holding hands. Mr. Freeze was gazing at a picture of his wife Nora and the Hatter reread the Alice In Wonderland book she had given him. Even the staff were caught up in the "joy" of Valentine's Day. Harley caught Dr. Leland and a really buff guard flirting with each other. Harley ignored them all and opened the door.

As soon as she saw Joker her heart started pounding like a jackhammer but she thought nothing of it. "Good morning Joker," she said taking a seat. "Happy Valentine's Day Harley," he replied. Harley flinched at the mention of V-Day and Joker had noticed. "Is something wrong Harls?" She sighed. "Yes, but nothing to worry you about." He frowned at her. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me. Don't you trust me?" "Of course I trust you! It's just... well, it's kinda embarrassing," she said shyly. He smiled encouragingly. "I promise I won't laugh at you. Now tell me what's the matter."

Harley hesitated for a moment but gave in. "Okay, I'll talk. I've always hated Valentine's Day because I've never had anyone to share it with." Joker's mouth fell open. "You never had a boyfriend?! _**How?!**_" Harley blushed scarlet. "Well, I wasn't that interested in high school or college as I was so busy with my studies. That, and no one ever found me very attractive." He shook his head. "They're all idiots. You're gorgeous Harley! Any man would be lucky enough to have you!" Harley perked up. "Thank you but I'm not looking for any man. I'm trying to find the right guy to be with." "You better look carefully. The right guy might be closer than you think." Harley studied his face for a moment but shook the ridiculous thought away.

"How about you Joker? Do you have a girlfriend?" Joker shook his head. "Not really. But... I do have a... crush on this girl," he said blushing which he'd never done before. Harley was surprised to find her heart breaking. "Really? What's she like?" she forced herself to ask. "She's beautiful, smart, and kind too. She understands me better than anyone. Better than even Batman. I... I think I... love her." Harley couldn't explain why she felt so hurt and abandoned.

"That's great Joker! And... does she love you back?" His face fell and he shrugged. "I'm not sure. She probably doesn't even know my feelings for her," he said pointedly looking at Harley. Harley smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry Joker. I'm sure she shares those same feelings. And if she doesn't, you'll always have a friend in me." He smiled back at her. "Thanks Harls."

They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time until Joker broke eye contact. "I almost forgot! I brought you something." He reached behind the couch and pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses tied with a red bow. "These are for you," he said holding out the gifts to her.

Harley was touched that he would do this for her. "Joker, this is so sweet of you," she said gratefully taking the gifts. Joker grinned shyly. "Well, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. How much I care about you." Harley could feel her face burning from his kind words. She looked up at his almost angelic face. "I care about you too." They stared into each others eyes. Without knowing, they both leaned in towards each other. Just as their lips brushed the heavy metal door swung open causing them to turn away.

"Dr. Quinzel? It's the patients recreational time." Harley blushed heavily at the thought of almost being caught and of what could have happened. She tried to avoid Joker's gaze. "Goodbye Mr. Joker. I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked at her discomfort. "See ya later Do'c." To everyone's surprise he bent over and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Alright funny boy let's go!" yelled one of the guards dragging him out. Before he left, Joker looked at Harley one last time and waved they left Harley touched her cheek fondly. She held the chocolates and roses dearly and walked out of of the room.

That night as she dreamed of Joker she realized something. She had fallen madly in love with her patient.


	5. Sweet Dreams

It was nighttime in Gotham and all the Arkham inmates were getting ready for bed. Joker lay in his his cot thinking over what happened, what **almost **happened yesterday in his session. He had almost _**kissed **_Harley. Harley with her big sapphire blue eyes and shining blonde hair. Harley and her dazzling smile and kissable lips. Harley who had done something no one was ever able to accomplish. She was able to bring out the humanity in him and made him feel emotions he'd never felt before.

Joker gave a deep sigh. "Don't get your hopes up Jack. A girl like that would never go for a guy like you." He rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At the same time Harley was also getting ready for bed. Harley put on her pink pajamas and climbed on the bed. Before she went to sleep she noticed the empty spot next to her and her heart ached. She longed to tell Joker how she felt about him. To be with him and live happily ever after like princesses got in fairy tales. But that would never happen as she'd be fired if anyone ever found out. _Besides, he probably doesn't share the same feelings for me_, she thought. Harley clung to the pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Joker found himself in a really dark place with lots of fog surrounding him. "Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular. He wandered around trying to find anyone who could help him. Everything was quiet and the darkness coupled with the never ending fog was quite eerie and disturbing, In fact, Joker was starting to feel creeped out. "If Scarecrow has anything to do with this I will wring his scrawny little neck," he grumbled.

Suddenly he saw a silhouette out of the corner of his eye. The figure seemed aware of his presence and called out to him. Joker instantly recognized the voice coming from the stranger. "Harley? Is that you?" She gave him no answer but beckoned for him to come. He walked through the mist for what seemed like a very long time and stopped just a few feet away from her. His stone heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Harley was wearing a white knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pearl necklace. Her blonde hair was loose so it cascaded down her shoulders like a golden waterfall. For makeup she wore cherry lip gloss, mascara, and grey eye shadow.

Harley held out her arms to him and they embraced. Joker loved the feel of her body pressed against his. He caressed her cheek lovingly and kissed the top of her head. "My little Harlequin," he said softly.

All of a sudden he backed away in surprise as Harley changed. Harley was now clad in a skintight red and black harlequin outfit. She wore a matching jester cowl and white clown makeup and a black domino mask. She stared up into his confused face adoringly. "Yes puddin'?"

Joker woke up in a cold sweat. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was just a dream. Nothing to stress over," he said to himself.

Two-Face stirred awake and looked over at Joker. "You okay J?" he whispered so the guards wouldn't hear him. Joker nodded. "Yeah, just a really weird dream Harvey." Two-Face worried because Joker looked freaked out. "Wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. "No thank you Harv'. I have enough people trying to psychoanalyze me already." Two-Face was still doubtful but let it go. "Well, try to get some sleep will ya?" "Yeah I will." Joker tried to fall back asleep but that dream still haunted him.

_What did the dream mean?_

* * *

Harley sat at her desk in her office leafing through some files when she heard knocking on the door. "Come in!" she called out looking up. Harley was surprised when Joker walked in. "Joker? What are you doing here?" she asked standing up. Joker ignored her question and pulled her close to his chest. "What are you-" He cut her off by smashing his lips onto hers. Harley was hesitant for a moment but then returned the kiss with equal passion.

Joker pulled away and stared in her eyes intently. "This isn't the **_real _**you," he said in a dark voice. Harley got confused and turned around to face the mirror. A woman in a harlequin outfit stared back at her with mischievous blue eyes and gave Harley a wicked smile.

"**_Nooo!_**"Harley awoke screaming. She grabbed a hand mirror from her nightstand and breathed out in relief. But she worried still. _It'd be best to forget about it, _she thought. _It didn't mean anything, right?_

* * *

**_Author's Notes; I wanted to thank my good friend GACLuvr666 for giving me the idea of this chapter's plot and for her support. She is a very good writer as well and I suggest to read her stories if anyone is interested. Please remember to review!_**


	6. Love Confession

Harley filled a thermos with coffee and made sure to add lots of sugar. On her drive to Arkham she had passed four red lights **and **almost ran over a pedestrian. She sipped her highly caffeinated coffee when the guards came in dragging Joker.

Joker wasn't too good himself that morning either. Purple bags sagged under his eyes which were cloudy with drowsiness. Despite this Harley still found him extremely attractive. Joker's sleepy dark eyes sparkled when he saw Harley and cracked a grin.

"Hi toots. What's with the coffee?" Harley yawned loudly. "I didn't sleep well last night. I kept having nightmares." He nodded. "Yeah I can totally empathize with you. I had nightmares too. Can I have some of that coffee?" Harley pulled out another mug and poured some then handed it to him. "Thanks," he muttered.

"So about this bad dream you say you had. Do you mind perhaps sharing it with me?" Joker's face paled if that was even possible. "I'd rather not. I wouldn't like to remember it." Harley understood completely. She didn't want to think of her dream either. But as she thought it over she decided on something. She had to tell him how she felt about him.

"Um, Joker... I need to tell you something. It's kinda important." He shrugged. "Sure why not? How about we switch places since you're the one talking." Harley nodded and sat at the couch while he settled down at the desk. "So Ms. Quinn, what seems to be the problem?" he asked trying to sound professional with his chin in the palm of his hands. "Harley giggled but her face grew sober.

"Well, as you know people describe you as a raving homicidal madman. But, after spending these last few months with you... I've realized something. You're actually just a tortured soul crying out for love and acceptance. A lost and injured child trying to make the world laugh at his antics." Harley avoided Joker's gaze not quite ready to see his response yet and continued. "And there as always is the self righteous Batman. Determined to make life miserable for my angel." She turned away ashamed of what she was about to say.

"Yes, I admit it. As unprofessional as it sounds, I have fallen in love with my patient. Pretty crazy huh?"

Harley expected him to laugh at her. Or maybe to reject her or even kill her. Instead he smiled warmly at her. "Not at all. As a dedicated career oriented young woman you felt the need to abstain from all amusement and fun. It's only natural you'd be attracted to a man who could make you laugh again." Harley looked up and shyly grinned. "If you weren't a supervillain you would make a great psychiatrist."

Suddenly she turned away and Joker could hear her sobbing heavily. "What's wrong Harls?" he asked genuinely concerned for her. She looked back at him with her mascara running. "I've fallen in love with a man who doesn't love me back."

Joker's eyes widened in shock. "What makes you think that?" Harley shrugged her shoulders. "You're so kind and sweet. And attractive and smart too. I'm sure you could get any girl you wanted. Why would you pick me?" He shook his head. "You're wrong Harley. I've loved you ever since our first meeting. I couldn't get you outta my head. You're the Robin to my Batman. My other half," he said sitting next to her and taking his hands in his. Harley was able to manage a tiny smile. "You're just saying that to make me feel better-"

She was cut off when Joker pressed his lips against hers. Harley was surprised and resisted at first. But then entranced by his taste she entwined her fingers in his green hair pulling him closer. Harley returned the kiss with equal passion and felt him smiling. This was the type of first kiss she had always dreamed of. As Harley kissed him back she swore she was saw fireworks.

After five minutes Joker gently pulled away with a huge grin on his face as he tried to catch his breath. "Do you believe me now?" Harley grinned deviously. "You tell me," she said planting another kiss on his lips. A beeping came from her watch and she frowned.

"The guards will be here any second now to lock you up again," she said pouting. "I wish you weren't trapped in this hell hole." Joker pinched her cheek. "It's not so bad knowing you'll be here." Harley squealed with delight and gave him another peck right before the door opened.

The guards noticed something was wrong and narrowed their eyes at the pair in suspicion but said nothing. Harley blushed not certain if they'd heard or seen anything. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow Mr. J." He smiled innocently at the guards and waved at Harley.

After they left Harley cracked a wide smile that could rival the Chessire Cat. "He loves me! _He actually loves me!_" Her eyes would have turned into hearts if it was possible. She grabbed her stuff and went home.

* * *

The next morning Harley couldn't wait to see Joker. But as soon as she walked in Arkham she was approached by Dr. Leland who looked very worried. "Hi Joan. Is everything alright?" Dr. Leland shook her head. "Harley are you okay?" Harley was puzzled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Joan gulped. "The Joker escaped last night."

Harley felt her heart drop. "What!?"


	7. Forbidden Love

Harley sat in the break room reading the newspaper. It had been a week since the Joker had escaped. During his breakout he killed five guards and managed to get a hold of a gun. As of this moment five families were in mourning. And not to mention that there was a rapidly increasing number of victims every day. But Harley didn't care about those people. She just wanted to see **him**.

Since Joker escaped he hadn't visited, written to, called, or been in any contact with Harley at all. Harley understood maybe he was simply too busy to see her or maybe even trying to protect her. If Harley was discovered helping a fugitive she could lose her job, even sent to prison. But that didn't matter to her. The man she loves is out there alone and frightened. She just had to find him and make sure he's okay.

Harley searched the article for any clues to where he's hiding when one of the male nurses burst in. "They caught him!" Harley jumped from her chair and ran into the hall. She pushed through the large crowd not even bothering to apologize and finally made it to the front. Her eyes started to water at the sight in front of her.

Joker had various bruises and possibly a broken arm. His hair was sweaty and matted and his purple suit dirty and ripped showing off some of his pale flesh. His eyes were out of focus and despite the obvious pain he was in he still wore a dizzy smile.

At that moment Batman let go of his jacket and Harley caught him before he could hit the floor. She held his fragile body close to hers with her tears threatening to spill as she stroked his green hair. "Long time no see Harls," he muttered. Harley finally broke down hearing his weakened voice and her salty tears fell on his cheek.

Joker felt the urge to wipe away her tears but was too hurt to move. It pained him to see her cry but he was also confused. No one's ever cried over him before. He felt safe in her arms. Like nothing would ever hurt him again. With that last thought he slipped into unconsciousness.

Harley was filled with agony when the other doctors tugged at him. She clung to Joker but eventually they managed to pull him away. "**_Noooo!_**" she screamed her eyes welling up again. She sobbed uncontrollably staring after him. Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Quinzel?" asked Batman in his deep voice. To everyone's surprise Harley punched him in the jaw.

Batman was shocked by this outburst and the look of pure loathing on her face. Harley was seething with anger. "Leave you stupid bastard! I want ya' outta here!" she said glaring at him. "Dr. Quinzel, I understand that _thing _is your patient but I see no reason why you should be so upset." That set her off.

Harley leaped on him and clawed at his face leaving bloody trail marks. "**_I'll rip you to pieces!" _**she cried out with an crazy glint in her eyes. It took four guards to pull her off him. "_**This ain't over yet Bats!" **_she screamed venomously as they dragged her away.

* * *

Harley placed a hand on the glass door. Joker was now back in his uniform and had a bandage wrapped around his head and a sling for his left arm. To Harley he looked so innocent and angelic in his sleep. _He doesn't belong in this oppressive madhouse, _thought Harley. _Don't worry Mistah J. I'll get you out of here. I promise. _Harley blew a kiss to his sleeping form and ran.

* * *

Harley walked in the local joke shop. "Can I help you Miss?" asked the clerk nicely. Harley walked past him straight for the shelves. She grabbed a barrel gun, a rubber chicken, and a can of snakes. Harley also reached for the sneeze-a-lot and a black domino mask and white clown makeup.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any costumes?" she asked the clerk innocently. "Why of course. They're in the back." Harley searched through the rack of clothes halfheartedly. None of the costumes looked right. She was just about to give up when a piece of red fabric caught her eye.

It was a red and black spandex bodysuit exactly her size. It had red and black diamond patterns and a white collar. The costume came with a matching jester cowl and shoes.

Looking at the costume Harley had a flashback; "... Especially the name, Harleen Quinzel." Joker put his fingers around his eyes like a mask. "Rework it a bit, and you get Harley Quinn!" _End of flashback. _She also remembered the woman from her dream and suddenly it all made sense. Harley took the costume and held it gently. _We were destined to be together. I was born to become the Joker's Harley Quinn, _she thought while smiling.

"Did you find everything Miss?" Harley didn't answer the clerk but instead made a beeline for the exit. "Hey! Come back and pay for that!" he said grabbing her arm. Harley shook him off and delivered a right hook to his face knocking him backwards. "Sorry gotta run!" She piled the items in her car and sped off to Arkham. _I'm coming for ya puddin'!_

* * *

Harley sneaked past the guards at the gate in her new costume. She ran through the hallway and pulled out the rubber chicken she had filled with a brick. She crept up on another guard and swung it at his head knocking him out cold. Harley then proceeded to grab the barrel gun and stuff the sneeze-a-lot in. She aimed it at the cell block and fired filling the entire corridor in the foggy substance. Immediately the doctors, guards, and inmates breathing the air left the block coughing, not noticing the figure slinking past them.

Joker woke up to the commotion in the cell block and noticed someone placing a type of explosion on the cell door. Suddenly it went off shattering the glass. The impact of the explosion made him fall to the floor coughing. He looked up through the smoke to see a woman in a jester outfit beaming at him. "Knock knock puddin'! Say hello to your new improved Harley Quinn!" she said in a high pitched brooklyn accent. Despite that, the voice was very familiar...

Joker's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. **"Harley?!**" Harley bent down to help him stand up. As they ran out of the asylum she held on to to him tightly. _Finally I can be yours now, _she smirked.

* * *

Harley quickly drove away from Arkham as the sirens screeched letting everyone know of the escape. Meanwhile, Joker who had gotten over his surprise laughed maniacally causing Harley to shiver with pleasure. Her heart flooded with love and warmth for this clown. _**Her **_clown.

Turning her attention back on the road she didn't notice Joker gazing at her affectionately. This woman had showed him love and kindness. She loved him so much she threw away her career and waved goodbye to her sanity to be with him.

At the traffic light Harley saw him looking at her and grew concerned. "Something wrong puddin'?" Joker used his uninjured hand to grab one of the horns on her hat to pull her close and kissed her. When he pulled away Harley had a dreamy smile on her face. "I love you Harley Quinn," he said, his demonic eyes staring into her angelic blue ones. Harley blushed under her makeup and touched his cheek. "And I love you, my clown prince," she replied kissing him once more.

With that they drove off into the sunset and lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
